El camino de nuestros sueños
by islenatouya11
Summary: Elsword se marchó para volverse mas fuerte, dos años mas tarde elsword regresa y se encuetra con sus compañeros ¿Que pasará cuando se encuentre con Aisha? es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

**Ya que no hay historias de elsword en español, me decidí hacer una, se la dedico a todos los fans de elsword…Esta basada en lo del cambio de clase y en un capitulo de ElType. ¡Disfrutenlo!**

Elsword: LK

Aisha: EM

Capitulo 1: Reencuentro 1º parte

Elsword P.O.V

Ya han pasado dos años desde que me fui en busca de volverme más fuerte, desde que me fui no he vuelto a saber nada de mis compañeros, estoy ansioso de volver a verlos. Qué extraño, deberían ya estar aquí, ayer les dije que volvería, y que quedaríamos aquí y Aisha me decía que era considerado -.-!

-¡Atrápenla rápido!-escuche desde lejos, me gire y vi que eran unos caballeros corriendo detrás de una chica, que me parecía conocida, y de pronto ¡PUFF! ¡Se tele-transporto! Y apareció delante de mí.

-Idiotas…-murmuro la chica, mientras se daba la vuelta-nunca me atraparan si siguen así-dijo mientras se chocaba contra mí, ella cayó al suelo, y soltó un gemido de dolor

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté preocupado, en serio aquella chica era realmente guapa ¡Pero que estoy pensado! Ella asintió y me miró a los ojos, entonces me di cuenta… ¡Aisha! ¡Era Aisha!-¿Aisha?-pregunté desconcertado

-Elsword ¿eres tú?-me pregunto de la misma forma que yo

-¡Allí esta atrápenla!-dijo uno de los guardias

-¡Vamonos de aquí!-se apresuró a decir y ambos echamos a correr como locos, nos escondimos en callejón sin salida y al fin pudimos hablar con tranquilidad

-¿Por qué te persiguen?-pregunte todavía exhausto

-Bueno… Digamos que preparando una poción sin querer intoxique a alguien-dijo mirando al suelo-¡Pero no fue mi culpa!-exclamo intentando que yo la comprendiera, en serio había cambiado un montón se veía más femenina…-Seguro que los demás están ansiosos por verte de nuevo-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, se veía tan ingenua…

-Yo también tengo ganas de verlos-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

**Y he aquí el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado…He mencionado que es mi primer fic? Por favor dejen Reviews ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eve: Code empress, Raven: Blade master, Rena: wind sneaker**

**Capitulo 2: reencuentro 2º parte**

Oberon y Ophelia seguían a su reina, Eve, al lugar donde habían quedado, días antes con los antiguos compañeros de su ''reina''. Por otro lado una elfa se veía acompañada de un joven medio humano medio nasod, cogidos de la mano por la ciudad, se dirigían al mismo lugar donde iba la emperatriz Nasod.

-¿Dónde está Aisha? Ya debería haber llegado ya- dijo la corredora de viento

-Debe haber estado toda la noche leyendo su libro nuevo de magia se debió haber acostado a las tantas de la madrugado-dijo el maestro de la espada

-Mis circuitos también me dicen lo mismo conociendo a Aisha seguramente se quedó dormida-aprobó la Emperatriz Nasod

-Pero… ¿Dónde está elsword? Dijo que hoy llegaría-volvió a preguntar Rena un poco preocupada

-Seguramente se habrá retrasado, ya sabes cómo es el-volvió a responder Raven, Eve se quedó congelada mirando hacía un callejón, abrió los ojos como platos, Rena y Raven miraron hacia el mismo sitio.

-¡Elsword!-Exclamó Rena y salto encima de el, Aisha solo esbozó una sonrisa

-Rena me vas a asfixiar-reclamó elsword tratando de quitársela de encima

-Los siento estaba tan emocionada ¡Llevamos dos años sin verte!-dijo Rena mientras se ponía de pie, elsword se fijó en Raven si el ya era alto…¡Ahora lo era aun más!

-sí que has crecido ya has sobrepasado a Aisha- dijo Raven con una sonrisa, se veía mucho más amable, dicho esto Aisha miró a elsword con curiosidad y, en efecto Elsword era más alto que ella. Elsword por su lado solo esbozó una sonrisa

-No me gusta mucho las escenas emotivas pero, bienvenido-dijo Eve cruzada de brazos esperando que aquella incomoda escena para ella se acabara.

-Qué bien se siente al volver a casa-dijo Elsword sonriendo

-¡Mirad! Lo traje porque sabía que hoy vendrías-dijo Rena sacando un papel de uno de los bolsillos que tenía Raven en la chaqueta

-¿Una misión?-pregunto Eve emocionada

-Sip!-contesto Rena igual de emocionada-¿Qué os parece? El que acabe con el mounstro recibirá una recompensa de 1.000.000 Ed-prosiguió

-Alla vamos!-contestó elsword

-Pues mañana por la mañana partiremos, Os parece bien?-Sugirió Raven, todos asintierón y se fueron dejando solos a Aisha y Elsword

-Y dime ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarte a dormir?-Pregunto Aisha

-Pensaba dormir en las afueras del pueblo-contesto Elsword

-¡Que! ¿En las afueras del pueblo? ¡¿Tu estas loco? ¡Los demonios podrían atacarte!-exclamo Aisha en un ataque de histeria

-Pero es que no tengo otro-fue interrumpido

-Decidido te vienes a dormir a mi casa!- Agarro del brazo a Elsword y tiró de el como un muñeco

-Pero Aisha...No quiero se una molestia-dijo Elsword recordando la veces en que ella le había salvado el pellejo

-Que va! No eres ninguna molestia!-contestó mirandolo a la cara-Así de paso me cuentas algunas de tus aventuras-dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa, a lo cual el se sonrojo-¿Estas bien?-preguntó-Estas rojo-le toco la frente, el se sonrojo aun mas-¡Estas ardiendo!-se tele-transportaron a la casa de Aisha, exactamente a su habitación

-Es este tu cuarto¡Es enorme!-dijo observando la habitación

-Quedate ahí voy a por algunas medicinas para la fiebre-dijo cerrando la puerta

-¡Pero si estoy bien!-pero ya era tarde se había ido, aprovechando la oportunidad Elsword observo el cuarto de Aisha con mas cautela y atención ¡Estaba lleno de libros de magia! Pero algo le llamo la atención, era una foto, en la que estaba todo el grupo todos estaban sonriendo menos ellos dos que estaban discutiendo, solto una risa melancolica

-Ya estoy!-Aisha abrió la puerta de un sopetón-Por favor túmbate en la cama-Enseguida Elsword hizo lo que ella le dijo y ella le tomo la temperatura del cuerpo-Ya no tienes fiebre...¡Te recuperas muy rapido!

-Te dije que estaba bien pero como eres cabezota no me hiciste caso

-¡QUE! ¡Que yo soy cabezota, mira quien habla, el que se fue supuesta mente para hacerse mas fuerte!-elsword frunció el seño

-Ja! pero yo me he hecho mas fuerte mientras que tu no!- Aisha se enfureció mas

-Idiota! ¿Mira que te dejo dormir en mi casa y tu me la pagas así?-Se defendió Aisha, elsword recuperando la calma se arrepintió de lo que había dicho

-Lo siento...-dijo apenado

-Fue tu culpa-Aisha giró la cabeza en forma de enfado

-Si fue mi culpa no debí haber dicho eso-suspiro

-¿Lo dices en serio?-elsword asintió

-Te perdono-dijo resignada elsword sonrio-La verda es que extrañaba este tipo de peleas-los dos se rieron

**Autor:**

**Aqui esta el segundo cap espero que les haya gustado. En el proximo capitulo pondre a chung ¡Hasta la vista!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO: Y aqui esta el 3º cap disfrutenlo**

**Elsword: Ya has acabado?*gruñido*No puedo perder el tiempo con tonterias**

**YO:*llorando* BUAAA!**

**Aisha: Elsword!*le pega* Pero tu eres idiota? O te faltan dos tuercas?**

**Elsword: No sabía que eso le iba a afectar tanto ¡Ni si quiera la he insultado!**

**Rena: Tranquila Islena *le pega a Eslword*¿Ves? el tambien se ha puesto a llorar**

**YO:*Cambio radical* Y como decía el tercer cap Disfrutenlo**

**Elsword: *sobandose* Asi que solo querias que me pegara**

**YO: te lo merecías*sonrisa maliciosa***

**Rena: por cierto donde estan Eve y Raven*desconcertada***

**YO: Ah se me olvidaba hoy habrá un nuevo personaje (Y no es Chung) **

**Elsword: A que adivino,****eres tu**

**YO: como lo supiste?*Sorprendida*A caso me leiste la mente?**

**Elsword: No es que lo pone en el guión**

**YO: Ostia! Se me había olvidado* se enfada* Pero por que se lo dices a los lectores!**

**Elsword: Te lo merecías**

**Yo:*Lanzando mirada fulminante* *El me la devuelve***

**Aisha: Niños... Bueno que empiece el cap!**

_**capitulo 3: Mision parte** 1_

Después de aquella noche, tan extraña, elsword se despertó enérgicamente, y en seguida se fue a despertar a Aisha.

-¡Aisha!-gritó elsword abriendo la puerta, pero vio que no despertaba, asi que se sentó en su cama con el propósito de asustarla-BUUH!-gritó pero solo provocó que ella girara la cabeza, parecía que tuviese una pesadilla, elsword se percató de que el vestido que ella llevaba era muy escotado, dejado ver que sus pechos habían crecido, se sonrojó.

-Cual…-murmuro en sueños Aisha, elsword prestó atención-Cual?-volvió a susurrar subiendo el tono de voz-¡CUAL!-gritó despertándose asustada y llorando, elsword se preocupo al así a Aisha, nunca la había visto llorar, al menos no tan asustada.

-Aisha…-murmuro elsword, ella no respondía, así que el la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó-Tranquila, solo fue un sueño-dijo con un tono de voz tan suave y pacifico que cualquiera juraría que no era Elsword

-Era tan… real-dijo apegándose a Elsword, por alguna razón se sentía segura-había dos caminos, los dos eran iguales, pero tenía que elegir uno de ellos, si elegía el incorrecto, moriríamos-sollozó llorando aun mas.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí, no te pasara nada-aquella voz tan suave, le parecía angelical. Aisha se secó las lagrimas y miró a Elsword, se dio cuenta en la posición que estaban, su cara se torno en un color rojo como el tomate.

-L-Lo siento, debo pesar mucho-dijo apartando se dé el pelirrojo

-Bueno cambiate-dijo girando la cabeza hacia otro lado y Aisha se sonrojo aun mas y se tapo con las sabanas- Yo voy a desayunar-dijo cerrando la puerta

Y así fue Aisha se vistió y Elsword desayunó, cuando ambos hubieron acabado, se dirigieron hacia la puerta

-Lista?-Preguntó el pelirojo, la oji violeta asintió y abandonaron la casa.

-Dime Elsword, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Bueno…La primera razón fue porque quería encontrar a mi hermana, pero tampoco quería que viera que era débil, así que en gran parte fue por eso. ¿Y que hiciste tu mientras yo no estaba?-Miró a Aisha con curiosidad

-Pues yo… Digamos que aprender a dominar todos los elementos…Ayudar a mis amigos, eh… leer libros de magia, cosas así-se detuvo por un instante-Mira ahí están los demás -hizo un gesto de saludo- vamos- Elsword asintió

**30 MINUTOS MAS TARDE…**

-Seguro que es por ahí-Dudo Raven

-Que si, que me conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano-dijo Rena girando la cabeza, se detuvo en seco-¿Q-Que es eso de ahí?-dijo con asombro y horror

-Parece un...¡Esqueleto!-dijo Eve anonadada

-De todas las cosas tenía que ser eso!-dijo Aisha asustada

-BUUU! Soy un fantasma - Aisha solto un grito - JAJAJA! deberías haber visto la cara que pusiste JAJAJA- Aisha le dio una patada en sus partes bajas -Eso no lo vi venir- elsword gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo

-Por idiota-Aisha miró a todas partes intentado encontrar algo

-¿Que coño miras?-Dijo elsword aun en el suelo

-¿Donde estan los demas?-Aisha se asustó

-No me jodas, ¿pero no estaban aquí hace un momento?- Elsword se levantó todavía adolorido

-Si, pero parece que se hayan esfumado- Aisha se preocupó aun mas

-Sabes que la unica que se puede esfumar eres...Mierda, estamos solos- maldijo Elsword

**Mientras con los demas**

-Y te vuelvo a preguntar-hizo una pausa-¿Seguro que es por ahi?-Volvió a dudar Raven

-Si tanto desconfias-sacó un mapa-Mira el mapa

-¿Todo este tiempo lo tuviste allí?-dijo Raven mirando donde lo tenía guardad (no les voy a decir donde eso ya es cuestión de pensar)

-Es que no me quedaba espacio en la mochila-se defendió, Raven la miró como diciendole *_Mentirosa*_

-Ahora que miro el mapa...-Puso una cara de espanto-Oh, Oh

-¡QUE!-dijo Eve recordando el esqueleto- No me digas que estamos perdidos-Rena asintió timidamente-Pero tu eres Idiota?-Cogió a Rena y la mandó al quinto pino

-Mi reina, por favor calmese-dijo Oberon y Ophelia intentando separar a su ''reina'' de Rena

-Eve calmate, una emperatriz Nasod no debe tratar así no a una elfa-dijo Raven, Rena asintió -Pero yo sí- Rena puso cara de terror al ver que Raven se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Por favor Raven calmate, podemos hacer un plan para salir de aquí-Se chocó contra un troncó, miró sus posibilidades de escapar pero, no había ninguna, cerró los ojos pensando que le iba a pasar algo pero lo unico que sintió es que algo o alguien rozó sus labios, abrió los ojos como platos, Raven la estaba besando, cerró los ojos relajandose

-Mientras vosotros os besuqueais nosotros nos iremos a por el monstruo-dijo Eve como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo, se dirigió hacía un conjunto de arboles -Por cierto donde esta el mapa? -Raven le señalo la mochila, cogió el mapa y se fue- Oberon donde estan Elsword y Aisha?

-Su majestad los dejamos atras mucho tiempo-hizo una pausa-¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlos?- Eve hizo un gesto de pensar

-No, estamos hablando de elsword y de Aisha, seguro que se las arreglaran solos-hizo una mueca-Sigamos buscando...

**Con elsword y Aisha**

-¿Donde demonios estan?-Aisha dio una patada a un arbol, y salió un hada

-¿Un hada? Que hace un hada aquí?-preguntó Elsword

-Esto es un bosque encantado, aquí puede haber de todo, desde un hada hasta un demonio-contestó Aisha -Oye hada, podrías indicarnos el camino hacía donde están nuestros amigos?-dijo Aisha

-Es mejor que nos lleve a donde esta el monstruo-corrigió Elsword

-No, creo que es mejor ir a donde están los otros-Corrigió Aisha esta vez

-El monstruo!

-Los otros!

-El monstruo!

-Los otros!

Mientras ellos peleaban la hada al ver que no se decidían se fue, dejándolos solos discutiendo, depronto una figura de una mujer se acerco a ellos

-Hey!¿Quienes sois vosotros?-dijo con un tono amenazante y a la vez tranquilo y aspero

-El monstruo!

-Los otros!- Y ellos como si nada, seguían discutiendo sin importarles lo que había a su alrededor

-Hola...-pero nada, seguían peleándose, lo cual hizo enfadar a la muchacha de la misma edad que Aisha- ¡VOSOTROS DOS!¡PRESTAD ATENCIÓN A QUIEN OS HABLA!- Aquel grito los saco de su enfado, atónitos por la forma en que les habló aquella joven- Al fin-suspiró-¿Quienes sois? Y ¿Que queréis?-dijo la joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules

-Yo soy Elsword y ella es Aisha, venimos por el monstruo, del que se hablaba en el cartel-contesto Elsword enérgicamente-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy Islena, y he venido aquí por los restos del libro de la oscuridad-respondió igual que elsword

-El libro de la oscurida? Yo creía que solo era una leyenda-contesto Aisha

-Que es el libro de la oscuridad?-Preguntó Elsword desconcertado

* * *

**Elsword: Me las vas a pagar*adolorido***

**Islena: Que te den*Se burla*Bueno esto ha sido todo ¡Nos vemos!**

**Elsword: mis pobres partes bajas*Se lamenta***


End file.
